Valentine's Day
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: Sonny doubted she'd ever like Valentine's Day ever since she was young. So what helped  her to change her mind? And who's mind did she help change in the end? For Anna.


**It's someone's birthday! Anna, (FrostyNights) I know your birthday was a while ago, but the story turned out a lot longer than I had thought. You are the person I can turn to just talk. You rock Anna! The story is Valentine's Day themed, because I didn't have time to write a separate story for this holiday. I really liked the beginning, but I'm not so sure about the end. Let me know what you guys think! Now onto the credits:**

**Inspiration: My friends**

**Disclaimer: Now for the question of the day! Do I own SWAC? No. Moving on… here's the story!**

Valentine's Day

_Love. Such a big word, yet so small. It's something you can't really choose to do or be in charge of, really. It just happens. Love is a feeling you can't really describe, you just know. _

_ When Sonny was a younger girl around 12 or 13, she'd sleepover at her friend's house and watch movies like a normal girl. They'd always choose a romantic comedy, and be sprawled out on their sleeping bags eating popcorn in the family room. During one of those I-did-something-wrong-in-this-relationship-and-now-I-have-to-play-the-price-and-I'm-all-sad scenes, she'd always feel the need to comment._

_ "What is it with love that makes you want to go through that much pain?" She'd ask, then stuff her face with popcorn. _

_ Her friends would shake their heads, saying things like, "You don't understand." And "Why would you think that?" But really, she didn't understand at all._

_ Valentine's Day. She'd think to herself every year. Look at all the popular girls, being showered with happiness and hugs and gifts by their popular boyfriends. And then look at all the other girls, hoping for their crushes to discover they like them or sitting there all sad. It's terrible._

_ And then there were the Valentine's Day dances. All they seemed to be were ways to taunt people. She didn't like the dances anyways, and she didn't want to be saddened and bored to death. (Dances have so much drama.) She couldn't stand those lovey-dovey couples._

_ Now don't misunderstand this girl, she wasn't a love hypocrite or jealous, she just didn't understand. What made someone so inclined to put themselves out there and get hurt? It's so hard not to break out into tears. _

_ Her friends would come to her looking for a shoulder to cry on and being the person she was, she'd let them have it. But in her head, she'd be telling them the pain wasn't worth it. _

_ The Valentine's day of 8__th__ grade came along, just like any other day. People smiled, and all her friends were in their "hopeless romantic" state of mind. At the Valentine's Day dance, she watched everyone slow dancing, mind obviously off in love-land. None of them were paying attention to her._

_ Sighing, she whispered to herself saying, "Valentine's Day. I've never liked this holiday, and I don't think I ever will." Sonny grabbed her purse, checked her phone, (which was filled with texts telling her to dance with someone already) and walked out, saying nothing more but a sad, "Ever."_

5 Years Later…

Sonny was staring at her pink, red and white parfait, watching it jiggle suspiciously. This was another thing she didn't like about the food in the commissary, it was oddly suspicious.

"Hey Munroe. Happy Valentine's Day. I see you have no date again." A certain three-named jerkthrob announced loudly, casually walking in.

Sonny refused to lift her eyes from her food, saying only, "The first Valentine's Day here was only two weeks after I moved here, so you can't hold me for that."

He smirked, placing his hands on the table and taking a seat. "What's this year's explanation?"

"It's not my favorite holiday." She looked up once, but only to show her bored and slightly annoyed expression. _And it never has been._

"Is Sonny sad because she doesn't have a date?"

"No." The brunette answered quickly. In fact, a little too quickly. "But that's not all. It's just an annoying holiday. I've seen so many people get hurt, and others just make me sick."

"That doesn't sound very Sonny-like."

"Well if it's not Sonny-like, I don't know what is." She got up and pushed her chair in, frustrated. "Besides, you wouldn't get it. You have so many dates a week I'm sure you always have a great Valentine's Day."

Chad sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "Yeah."

Sonny stopped, curious about his reaction. If he was sure, he would have rubbed it in. "Chad's hiding something!" She squealed, walking back to him. "Spill. You know you want to!"

"No."

"Yes." She countered.

"I'd never tell you." He turned away, refusing to lock eyes with her.

"Is that so?"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine, I'll tell you." He looked at her, a bit of regret evident in his eyes. "I've never actually really spent a Valentine's Day with a girlfriend of mine. They always think that if you spend Valentine's Day with them, you want a long term relationship." He hesitated, thinking Sonny would yell at him for what he wanted to say. She probably didn't like it because of something that happened to her family or friend. _Why do you care about what she thinks so much? _He asked himself, _You don't, you're just friends. _He reminded himself, and went on, fearful of what might happen next.

"I really don't like Valentine's Day. It just seems strange someone would like to put themselves through so much pain to get love, you know?" Chad braced himself for a barrage of insults, but none came.

"I understand how you feel. I used to feel like that." Sonny whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. The blonde smirked, taking her frozen yoghurt.

"So what made you change your mind?"

Sonny took the yoghurt back, shaking her head. "Mind your own business." Sonny and Chad had become decent friends after Mr. Condor had ordered the feud to end or the shows were to be cancelled. After a while, they had realized what friends they had become.

"You gonna tell me?" He insisted.

_Don't tell him. _One side insisted. _You like him. He'll suspect something._

The other side butted in. _No, you don't. You're just friends. _

"Well, it started when one of my friends wanted this guy to ask her out. I told her he just just ask her out already, and that he was afraid of nothing. Then she told me that was what I didn't understand and I was being a hypocrite. I realized that and started to believe in love more."

Chad looked at her curiously, his mind changing too.

"Then I liked someone, and I found myself contradicting what I had said earlier. I've never actually been in love, but I'd say it's a feeling you just can't distinguish from anything else. You just know. It's when you feel as though you can't live without the other. You're really happy to be with them, and they're happy to be with you." Sonny looked off into the distance.

"Thanks, I feel better now knowing I'm not the only one who's felt like this." The actor commented, going to get himself some yoghurt too. "I'll see you around."

"Okay."

They brushed against each other for a split second, and the two swore they felt sparks.

"Valentine's Day." The brunette whispered to herself, grabbing her things. "I think my opinion on this holiday might be changing."

**Please review! And make sure to wish Anna a Happy (belated) Birthday!**


End file.
